Raven, Will You Bear My Children?
by OniTetsu
Summary: Teen TitansInu-yasha crossover. THIS IS NOT A RAVENMIROKU COUPLING. Just because Miroku is a little amorous and flirty doesn't mean anyting. Inu-yasha and Miroku folow a shard-toting fox into a portal that dumps them in the Titan's Tower. Chapter 4 now up
1. Default Chapter

Raven, Will You Bear My Children?  
(My Own Freakin' Crossover.)  
By Olivia

* * *

Authors note: 0. THIS IS NOT A RAVEN AND MIROKU SHIPPY FANFIC....Whatever you scary writers like to call it... 1. I don't like Kagome... Nor Alys and her flaming Diet calorie-free Sam's choice Sigh Cola... 2. I am not addicted to Teen Titans as much as my two friends (Alys and Ariel) are. Unfortunately  
no writer can resist that brisk taste of inspiration...despite its  
bittersweet flavor. And finally, 3. This will be the first story I finish...if I do in fact finish this. (By the way, this MAY be dedicated to  
my friends Alys and Ariel but just imagine if this turns out to be a  
horrible story... =D Revenge for not reading my story IMMEDIATELY!)  
  
Crossover details; this is A TEEN TITANS fan fiction, with guest stars from INU-YASHA. With that said Bite me. Also A LOT of these words from Inu-yasha are unfamiliar to me...Though it's mainly the names and all like the tetsaiga or what not and the shikon jewel shard. Please know this and bear with me here... One other note all you Sango- Miroku Shippers...are screwed because this takes place slightly before Sango comes into play...

* * *

DISCLAIMER

* * *

Just to let you know, I do not own Teen Titans, Inu-yasha, Sam's Choice  
Cola, Walmart...Nike....eBay.... sigh Or a million dollars...or my own web domain. I also don't own your computer... or the words appearing on it... The only thing I can say that I own is... sigh The plot and junk taking place  
in this lovely Fan fiction...

* * *

Chapter 1 (Out of...?)

* * *

Tiny lights sparkled through the trees as the young, black haired girl sat on the stone well in the forest clearing. Her green and white schoolgirl outfit ruffled in the wind along with black curls as she sighed, looking over to her comrades; a blonde dog-eared fellow and a man seemingly dressed in a purple toga. "It's quiet without Shippo here, no?' The young girl's voiced rippled in the silence.  
"Yeah well you don't see me complaining Kagome... Never liked him anyways." The dog-eared man responded, his blonde hair cascading over his red fire rat kimono. He sat with the same, apathetic style as always; his legs crossed within in knees and his clawed hands folded in his sleeves. The glowing bugs drifted about them, crickets chirping in the background as the girl Kagome and the toga-man stared at the dog-eared hotshot. Kagome started to speak, seconds away from shouting at the dog-boy, but something caught her eye, causing her to screech loudly and stumble off the well.  
"WHAT is THAT?!" The girl screamed, pointing slowly at a long, fox looking beast, the tip of its tail glowing with a shard of the shikon jewel. The dog-eared boy and toga-toting monk stood up and faced the strange beast. Obviously the sly creature was nothing safe...anything that carried one of the jewel shards was ever a docile, calm creature. It had become habitual to the group to attack without any reason beside claiming that shard.  
"What? A jewel shard is in its tail!" The blonde haired dog boy held his thick bladed sword; the tetsaiga. He growled, his ears twitching as he stood ready to chase after it...  
"Inu-yasha wait... Wouldn't Kagome have—"It was too late, the fox had sprinted away, Inu-yasha following swiftly after it, soon followed by the monk. Kagome screamed at the two to wait for her but they darted into the forest, leaving poor Kagome in the dust. ( HAH! Take a HAH and HI-YA Kagome... )  
The Monk eventually caught up with his partner, stopping to pant as Inu-yasha sniffed around, Kagome's shouts were heard faintly in the distance. "Inu-yasha...pant Look... pant It's some sort of...portal I believe." The monk pointed to the purple vortex, the shard-carrying fox looking back at them and then leaping in. It was barely a second as Inu- yasha sprinted at the portal, the purple toga monk behind him.  
"Miroku...Get ready for anything!" Inu-yasha shouted as he leapt in, his body swirling and disappearing as Miroku climbed in. Kagome ran into sight just in time to see the two disappear into the portal, the vortex closing behind them... Where had they gone? What would happen to them wherever they had gone? Kagome fell to her knees, panting and looking around...  
"Inu-yasha... Miroku?? Where are you?" Kagome pouted slightly, in fear of what might happen to them... and what might happen to her. Shrieking slightly she turned to a rustling bush, red eyes glaring at her from the foliage... "Oh noo...Inu-YAAAASHAAA!!"


	2. Raven, Will You Bear My Children? Chapte...

Authors note; Please Read and review, I love reading how much you guys did or did not like the story. =D It feeds my ego. This chapter may bring a flamer or two to light but who cares, eh? And by the way, Just cause I dun like Kagome doesn't mean I am going to kill her...It doesn't mean I won't either. Also Feel free to add Suggestions to your reviews. =D Ciao!  
  
Disclaimer; For the second time I do not own Teen Titans, or Inu-yasha, so don't ask me to add you in. Also, If I did own Teen Titans and Inu-yasha you would be seeing this on TV and not in the form of Fan fiction. Wait a second... Fan fiction...hmmm I wonder what that means...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Beastboy, the green animal morphing member of the Teen Titans sat on the couch, a game controller in his hand and a blank stare in his eyes as he raced to the finish line against his faithful teammate Cyborg. Cyborg is, as his name states, an android; Part human and part robot. The both chanted their battle cries as a purple vortex opened behind them. Of course, they had no idea, playing away as a red fox leapt over the couch and into the kitchen. They did however notice when a blonde haired man leapt over the couch, slicing at the fox but instead slicing the cords of their controllers and splitting the plastic remotes in half. The vortex closed shortly after the monk stepped in... Inu-yasha being the hard-headed one hadn't quite noticed...they weren't in feudal japan anymore. Smiling innocently to the two, angry teenage-titans on the couch Miroku laughed uneasily, scratching his head as Inu-yasha could be heard slashing through the kitchen at the fox, Starfire screaming and rushing into the living room with Robin. Raven, the more gothic member of the team, hovered into the living room asking in a low, almost monotone voice. "What is going on here?" Her gaze floating to Miroku.  
  
"It would seem as if my comrade, Inu-yasha, and I have stumbled into an alternate time...perhaps even an alternate reality after that jewel shard." Miroku struck his thinking pose, rubbing his chin in thought as he contemplated what indeed occurred. Cyborg stepped forward, grasping Miroku's toga and holding him still, growling in anger.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Cyborg interrogated Miroku, trying to figure out what the hell broke his game controller. Before Miroku could answer his question Inu-yasha stepped back in, dusty and roughed up. In his hand was a red fabric with a large Japanese symbol on it. Obviously the fox was a plant and by the look on his face... the jewel shard never existed. The teen titans, as well as Miroku, stared at the disgruntled dog boy.  
  
Some Hours Later  
  
"So...You say you are from a different time and place and that you stumbled here after a demon with a jewel shard?" Starfire summarized Miroku's tale, confirming that she had understood.  
  
"Indeed so. Although I am afraid to admit it but...Inu-yasha and I followed the false fox into this place. We do not have the magic to exit though..." Miroku looked stressed and Inu-yasha glared at Cyborg, the two growling head to head.  
  
"So you need our help?" Robin stated plainly, causing Miroku to twitch in embarrassment.  
  
"Well if to be stated so bluntly, yes." Miroku glanced around at the Titans, all seated along with Inu-yasha and himself at the round couch and chairs in their living room. The team consisted of two females and three males. They all seemed to have their own unique traits. Starfire was alien to be plainly put, Cyborg was as stated; a robot and a human. Robin was... well ... an athletic teenager. Beastboy; the green skinned short one was told to have the ability to morph into animals. Miroku couldn't wait to see such display of their powers. But lastly was Raven; a purple haired girl with strange, dark powers. All seemed to make a lovely and invincible fighting team, their motive indeed one of heroes.  
  
The motley crew chatted about tales and stories of adventure, it seemed like the males in the group couldn't stop exaggerating to their fullest. Undoubtedly this left Raven and Starfire to the side, sipping tea and staring blankly at the boys exchange tales. Time passed quickly and their hunger grew. A loud growl was heard, heads turning to the twitching hanyou. They all laughed with Inu-yasha, Beastboy picking up the phone.  
  
"Who wants pizza?" Beastboy waved the phone in the air, shouts from Cyborg and robin heard in reply as raven raised her hand silently, Starfire jumping out of her seat and floating around. Inu-yasha and Miroku sat together, staring in awe and confusion of this 'pizza'. "Alright, Three large pepperoni's coming right up!" Beastboy stated.  
  
"Pizza?" Inu-yasha said right out, looking at Beastboy for an answer. Beastboy stared at him in shock, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire joining in. Even Raven raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?! You have never tasted the cheesy goodness of pizza?!" Beastboy chimed in, shattering the stares and silence all at once.  
  
"I am afraid so Beastboy." Miroku laughed slightly as a large sweat drop appeared on his head, scratching his scalp slightly.  
  
"Oh man, you are gonna love it!" Cyborg slapped Miroku on the back, causing the monk to hurl forward in his seat.  
  
"Indeed! Such human customs are very enjoyable!" Starfire hovered infront of the two, a large smile on her tamaranian complexion. Inu-yasha didn't smile, he rarely did, but Miroku made up for his kindness, giving the red haired alien girl a warm smile. With such, Beastboy ordered up the pizza, and in a few minutes it arrived at the door, raven hovering over and answering it, exchanging a ten dollar bill with three large pizza boxes.  
  
"The food comes to you?" Inu-yasha watched as raven placed the pizzas on the table, everyone, including Inu-yasha and Miroku, grabbing a slice.  
  
"Yeah, it's called delivery." Robin said with a mouthful. Miroku and his comrade slowly and cautiously took a bite of the pizza, swallowing hard. Miroku was the first to admit that it didn't taste so bad after all.  
  
"You were right, for something that comes in a strange box it isn't so bad after all." Miroku stated, Inu-yasha nodding in agreement as they pigged out on the pizza, the pizzas slowly decreasing in size before there was none left.  
  
With full stomach's and heartburn the titan's showed Inu-yasha and Miroku a guest room where they could stay and sleep, showing them how to function a TV and a remote. Inu-yasha was marveled as Miroku stepped outside, joining raven in front of the large windows in the tower. The two of them stared over the water, the city lights slowly decreasing as places closed and people fell into slumber.  
  
"So this is the future." Miroku stated so plainly, sighing next to raven.  
  
"I suppose so. What is like where you come from?" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.  
  
"It's chaotic with demons...and half demons like my friend. It was nicer when the shard was a whole. But then Kagome was forced to shatter it. Come to think of it... If she hadn't lost it in the first place our land would be much more at peace." Miroku explained, his hand slowly resting from his staff, to his side. "But the scenery is much different from this. There are stars in the sky where I am from, and there are very few towers. Especially one's with so many windows and lights."  
  
"Well, get used to it. My guess would be that you'll probably be here a while until we can find out what do to with you. We may even have to test your strengths to see if you can help with our battles until we can help with yours." Raven replied, hoping to give light to the monk. Beastboy darted silently into the room, not noticing them at first. Miroku's hand glided over to Raven's rump, groping her. Beastboy noticed this, and shriveled in shock, streams of tears running down his face as he slowly exited back into the hall.  
  
"EEE!" No one ever touched Ravens butt. Most people knew not to. Obviously this monk was about to get a smack-down major. A glowing back pot floated from the kitchen, hitting Miroku square in the back of the head. Light's turned on at the sound of Raven's screech, people rushing out there half awake.  
  
"What happened?" Robin asked as he stepped over to the big eyed, gasping Raven and the sprawled and maimed Miroku.  
  
"You just had to go and touch her butt didn't you?!" Inu-yasha stomped over to Miroku, slamming his foot in his face; Beastboy flinching slightly in thought of whose wrath hurt more...Raven's or Inu-yasha's? Though Beastboy was glad he still had a chance with Raven...as ridiculous as that sounds. "Don't mind him...he does that. A lot." Inu-yasha growled and dragged the twitching Miroku and his staff back to their room. The rest of the titan's shook it off, Starfire consoling Raven as she led her back to her room with the other titans.  
  
Stay tuned in for Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning was awkward, silent, and filled with 'Try it and die' stares between the Titans and the newcomers. To anyone who wasn't informed of last nights all out tragedy, this scene would be simply sidesplitting hilarious. Although to these folks, nothing could have been more embarrassing.

"I told you he was sorry..." Inu-yasha stated to Raven, who was indeed ticked off. Cyborg shook his head, standing up and stretching his arms slightly.

"Yeah well we need to get to work..." Cyborg stated, glancing out the window to the training grounds located near the tower.

"Cyborg has a point guys, just because we have company doesn't mean we can be lazy. Evil doesn't rest for anything. Plus I'm sure Inu-yasha and..." Raven's eyes seemed to blaze with anger as Robin turned to Miroku as he spoke. "Miroku could display their skills, and the same for ourselves Titans." Robin gave a comforting look to Raven, shaking his head with a sigh.

The titans as well as Inu-yasha and Miroku made their way outside of the tower, though of course they took the time to explain the elevator, the computer, the robotic functions of the training grounds, and anything else that fascinated the two feudal men. If men is what you could call them.

"Alright here's how it works." Robin spoke to Inu-yasha, and somewhat to Miroku, over an intercom system in a building placed on a slight cliff. The training grounds were filled with large stones, pillars, lasers, all of the such. "This is the obstacle course, you eliminate the obstacles to reach the finish line. This is timed so make sure to be quick."

"Heh...." Inu-yasha suddenly remembered the mountain the tetsaiga had managed to slice into pebbles in a single slash. He smirked and pulled out his Tetsaiga, the slim, rusty sword transforming into the bulk weapon his father had blessed him with. It was merely seconds after Robin shouted for Inu-yasha to start that the hanyou's sword seemed to split the ground, the pillars, the stone statues, and the lasers in a single slash. No one said anything as he sprinted to the finish line. It was...amazing. Raven had been standing at the finish line, holding a small stopwatch to announce to him when he finished and his time. She narrowed her eyes to the silver haired boy as he landed next to her after a large leap. He smirked with satisfaction as she clicked the large button on the stopwatch. "So did I set a new record?"

"_What_ are you?" Raven asked, slipping the stopwatch into the pocket of her cloak silently. She gave him a questioning look as the two headed back to the starting line.

"A half demon... but I will be a full fledged demon when I gather all the shikon jewel shards!" Inu-yasha clenched his fist as he spoke, growling to himself. He had stopped walking, Raven hovering slightly ahead of him and turning around.

"You are pretty sure about that aren't you? If it all falls apart what will you do then Inu-yasha? No... the question is..." Raven turned her back to him. "If you became a pure demon, what would you do? Torment the villages you saved? Slay innocent people?" Raven's emotions were displayed slightly, her eyes glowing red as a memory of her father returned to her. She was a half demon as well, and that meant she knew where he stood. "I too, Inu-yasha, am a half demon. I would want nothing more than to rid myself of this evil and become pure. Not pure demon. Pure good." Raven turned back to face him, calming down. The two stared at each other for a few moments, nothing being said between the two simply because nothing more could be said. " You will learn Inu-yasha. You will learn." Raven stated as their comrades arrived, praising Inu-yasha for his skills. The hanyou ignored them for the most part, simply staring at Raven.

The titans—all excluding raven—tried to convince Miroku to display his 'wind tunnel' but were refused incessant times by the monk. "My power is too dangerous to use as a show. As much as I would love to show you..." Miroku glance to Raven who had such a glare to the man that it may have indeed sent his bodily functions astray under that robe. Miroku swallowed the large knot in his throat as his eyes grew wide. "I can't. I d-don't want to get—I don't want to hurt anyone!" Miroku shuddered and raised his arms over his head to protect himself from any incoming cooking equipment. Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg, and Inu-yasha seemed to stand in a line, shaking their heads in unison at the display of anger and fear. Starfire screeched a bit with awe as Raven brushed off her attempt to console her.

Stay tuned to chapter 4...If I ever get around to writing it. P.S.- LOOK! I SAID SILVER HAIR!! E.e Please add more requests.

Oh by the way, this is Alys...yeah, one of her best friends (in real life! Wow!). I have hacked into Oni Tetsu's ending author's note. So if, uh, any of you know me, hi. Just thought I'd let you know that we know each other (in real life!) and are practically related. Two of your beloved fan fiction writers are somehow connected. Yay! Fuzzies all around. Isn't this great?

Okay, you get the point. .;;

Alys (The Sage of Story) (her biggest fan) (and her editor) (so there)


	4. RWYBMC? Chapter 4

Raven Will You Bear My Children? Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Just thought I would add another disclaimer saying that the Warped Tour '04 CD inspires some of this. With that said, go buy it. =D Also Watch Adult swim. There. Now I have advertised. Although I still have no link to Inu-Yasha or Teen Titans. Also—My good friends have told me to add—EVIL AMY WOLFRAM! Mua Ha.

Praise to my Reviewers: Thank you so much you bloody fools. You have given me reason and purpose to write this ridiculous story. And sorry, I didn't realize BB was a veggie lover. Let's just say it was ... computer grown pepperoni? X.x Eh. Also I did make sure to put in that Inu-yasha had silver hair. Not blonde. You guys sure are picky! But where would I be without you? Gah, I'll get to the chapter now. (Wh00t I wrote chapter 3 on my birthday. Wasn't it lovely? )

Chapter 4.

The young ebony haired schoolgirl turned feudal damsel in distress would be found wandering about in a familiar dark cavern, large mechanical wires climbing up the walls and a large TV in view. Kagome was familiar with some of the equipment, but had never quite seen it in such use. The TV flashed on, white noise filling the screen for a moments time before an image of Inu-Yasha at the Titans tower appeared. The young girl lurched forward, crying out Inu-yasha's name in shock. The video was an image of Inu-yasha slicing through the training grounds in record time. A large clink was heard as Kagome knocked into the barrier surrounding her—unable to reach the control panel on the TV.

"Quite impressive, I must say." Slade stepped from the shadows, his orange mask and one eye one of the few features that could be made out through the darkness. Kagome turned her head to face him, her hands pressed against the barrier.

"You let me out of here!" Kagome's high pitched voice seemed to buzz in the air. Slade tucked his hands behind his back nonchalantly as he stepped out towards the barrier again, his odd costume appearing in the dim light cast by the TV.

"Tsk. I was merely protecting you. If you meddled with the mechanics of this cave you could blow us all up. I am sure they didn't have such equipment in feudal Japan." Slade motioned a hand to the control panels and display cases of Hive apparel. "Welcome to my cavern, you are welcomed here Kagome. I merely know so much about you. I have been listening to your friend... Inu-yasha converse with the Teen Titans." Slade shook his head peacefully. He was obviously trying to ease her into this time, and perhaps manipulate her into working for him? It would seem the Slade thing to do, no?

"How—Inu-yasha is here? I have to find him!" Kagome hurried to face Slade at the edge of the barrier he stood by. Suddenly the transparent dome around her flashed purple and disappeared into a tiny bead, which of course landed in Slade's palm smoothly.

"You will in due time, but he is in the company of evils. You must understand how convincing these young titans are." Slade struck a false look of worry. "I fear the worst for your friend..."

"Inu-yasha..." Kagome's lips quivered in fear for Inu-yasha's health, only causing a smirk to appear on Slade's face behind that mask of his.

"It is alright Kagome. I have taken the time to form a plan. Once I found out about the Teen Titan's plan I sent a Hive agent to retrieve you. The girl who brought you here... Jinx." Slade nodded his head, The TV screen showing a profile and picture of the pink haired Hive agent, her two comrades appearing at the bottom of the TV screen. Kagome's attention was drawn to the large screen, scanning over the information as it shuffled through the trio. "Jinx and her two team mate's will accompany you in defeating the Titans... I fear it's the only way that you might free your friends Inu-yasha and... Miroku is it?" Slade just seemed so good at fooling young hopeless girls into turning evil against the Titans. That, and causing them to turn to stone. (Terra: I am a rock!)

Kagome nodded, her fists clenching as she looked to Slade with a firm, tough look on her face. "Just tell me what to do."

Chapter 4. Part II.

( Quick note: I don't honestly think anyone could go their entire lives in the same outfit. Even if you are a Teen Titan. )

Raven sat at a café table, looking out the window at the soft waves on the beach. She was wearing something casual, which was a surprise to see her out of uniform. She was garbed in a pair of jeans that were worn slightly and covered her sneakers to the toe. A black t-shirt worn over a black fishnet shirt matched nicely with her gothic attitude. Her hair was pulled back as she sipped on some tea, the steam filling her nostrils. She still wore her cape though...just incase they were forced into a fight, although the large blue cloak was pushed behind and shoulder.

Across from her sat Inu-yasha, who was given some clothes to refrain from drawing a crowd. He looked hilarious—wearing a red hoodie (Sweatshirt.) with the hood drawn over his head to conceal his ears. And then of course some nonchalant baggy jeans most guys wore these days. He didn't like it at all, his clawed digits holding the teacup firmly. He sniffed the drink before sipping it and placing it on the table.

"So is this what Jump City is usually like?" Inu-yasha glanced outside as a kite was seen drifting out from the sand. It was peaceful and nice, almost nicer than Japan—even in it's feudal era.

"Not always." Raven answered in her monotone voice. It was nice to see her acting so casual. "If it was, the Teen Titans would be out of business. I'm sure Slade is just building up his defensive and offensive maneuvers."

"Slade... Your enemy I suppose?"

"Yes. He also rules over the Hive organization... their out enemies too. Not the only ones though. Just the main two."

"I'd like to see how tough he is against my tetsaiga."

"He'd still be pretty tough." She gave a sideways glance to the cock half demon. "Alright Robin and Beast Boy should be back to the tower by now. We should get back too."

"Yeah... Whatever." Inu-yasha glared at the hood framing his complexion as he sat up. "As long as I get to take these stupid clothes off."

"Heh..."

Stay tuned for Chappie 5!


End file.
